Help:Writing an article about a book
Articles about books can be about sourcebooks or fiction. Template Use the template to begin the article. Go to the template's page and simply copy the text in the usage box. You can then paste this into your article and fill in the blanks. Fill in as much information as you can. The template will know which fields you have left blank and these will not be displayed. You can refer to the template's page for extra help on the purpose of each field. Real-world information, trivia and overall overview Follow the template with any non-content based information about the book. This includes special conditions of publication or release, or if a particular books kicks off or ends a series or trend. For example: D0: Hollow's Last Hope can be run as a prequel to D1: Crown of the Kobold King or can serve as a standalone adventure. As an introduction to its new line of GameMastery Modules, Paizo Publishing, LLC provides this adventure as a free pdf download from their website. Printed editions were given as free gifts at local gaming stores on Free Game Day 2007. No header is needed for this information, and it will appear above the table of contents to separate it from content-based information. If there is anything further to be said about the book in question, it can be presented here. This might include notable information, such as any reissue details, number of copies sold, whether this is the author's first publication, or anything else that might enhance the article. Remember to provide references where necessary. Contents Many Pathfinder sourcebooks will include a table of contents, or at least easily discernible sections. If this is the case, list these sections in a definitions list with a short description or teaser of the contents of each section. Be sure to list the author of any specific part in their respective section, as well as page numbers for easy reference. For an example, see Pathfinder 8: Seven Days to the Grave or any other Pathfinder Adventure Path volume, as these books encompass every possible element a book can. Adventure Overview For books containing one or more adventure, include a section outlining the adventure as its own entity within the book as a whole. Utilize the template, including as much information as you have available. Simply go to the template's page and copy the text from there. Below the template, add a brief synopsis of the adventure. Series templates Most books (at least released by Paizo Publishing, LLC, will be part of an ongoing series or product line. Include the relevant template at the bottom of the page, below references and external links, to make navigation from product to product easier for other users. Categorization All books should be added to various categories depending on their content. In any case, all sourcebooks should belong to the Category:Sourcebooks category and all fiction should belong to the Category:Fiction category. Rules set Add a category according to the rules set the book contains. For example: * Category: D&D 3.5 sourcebooks * Category:PFRPG sourcebooks Author Also, add a category for works by each author, for example: * Category:Works by James Jacobs * Category:Fiction by Elaine Cunningham * Category:Works by Richard Pett If the category does not exist, check for alternate spellings of the author's name. For example, Sean K Reynolds is sometimes incorrectly credited with a period after his middle initial. As a rule of thumb, the author's name in the category title should be the same spelling as used in the article about that author. If there is no article about that author, use the most common spelling. Year Include a category indicating the year of the publication, such as Category:2007 sourcebooks or Category:2009 fiction. Product line Additionally, each book should belong to a category indicating its product line, for example Category:Pathfinder Adventure Path or Category:Pathfinder Modules. Adventure information For sourcebooks containing an adventure, include tags for pertinent information regarding adventure type (ie. Category:Dungeon adventures) and level (ie. Category:5th level adventures Fiction type Since the fiction set in Golarion can take several forms, indicate through categories what format this volume contains, such as Category:Serial fiction or Category:Novels. Writing an article about a book